Young Love in Neverland
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Peter goes back to visit Wendy after twenty-five years and meets her daughter, Ana. Some people take over the house and Peter takes Ana with him to Neverland. What will happen between the two? *NOW COMPLETE*
1. The meeting

Young Love in Neverland  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any of the stories characters, I just want to write whatever comes to mind.  
  
Author's Notes: I decided to do another thing that was different from pokemon. I have a huge writers block for aaml, so if you have any suggestions please tell me. Anyway, here is something that I had a dream of, don't ask me why I had a dream about it, I don't know. The setting is in World War II, so that would explain the army guys. I got really mixed up with the age thing, so just hang in there for me. I would also like to thank Flying Linia for helping me with this fic. Enjoy!  
  
Peter gently swayed in his hammock and played on his whistle while he thought about the Darlings. He did have the lost boys, but it wasn't the same after the Darlings left. He didn't miss Wendy as much as he missed John and Michael, she just acted too much like a girl. He knew that she was a girl, but she just seemed like she couldn't take care of herself at all, she always needed him to take care of her. Her brothers were a different story; they went out and did whatever they wanted, while she stayed with him all the time trying to get his attention or something. At any rate, he still missed them; after all it was twenty-five years ago when they left. He did go by their window every once in a while to check up on them, but found out that they have all grown up. John and Michael have stared their own families in other cities, and Wendy has married, but stayed at the house. She had two kids and has grown up into a thirty-eight year old. Her oldest child was considered an adult now, since he just turned eighteen. Peter stopped seeing Wendy after she had her second child about twelve years ago, and wished her the best of luck with the rest of her life. He knew that he couldn't keep seeing her like he was because he had already grown a year in age by going back and forth. Maybe it was time to go and see her again, he wanted to see how much the town and nursery has changed.  
  
Peter slid out of his hammock and glided down to Tink, who was just getting back from her early flight through Never-never land. "Hey Tink! How was your flight?" Tinkerbell made her few remarks in her fairy language and then sat down onto her flower chair. "Tink, I'm leaving for a while, I'm going back to visit Wendy." Tinkerbell stood straight up from her chair and stomped her foot in response. "Sorry Tink, but it has been a while, and I want to see what she is up to." With that he flew off into the direction out of Neverland.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stay where you are, Hook! Or I will cut you down to size!" A twelve-year-old girl jumps up and down on her huge bed and swings a wooden play sword at an imaginary foe. Attempting to give the fatal blow to the invisible fiend, she jumps off balance and falls to the floor. "Alright, time for bed, Ana," a voice comes from behind the slightly open door. "Oh, but mother."  
  
"No, 'oh but mother' me young lady, now get off to bed, that is enough sword fighting for tonight." She went over to her daughter and tucked her into bed.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When do you think father and brother are coming home from the World War?"  
  
"Oh, Ana. Your brother just left to go off to war yesterday, you miss him already?" She started to stroke her daughter's dark brown hair trying to comfort her.  
  
"Terribly. But you know what would make me feel better?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Your story of Neverland, Captain Hook, and the heroic Peter Pan!" Ana said as she started to jump out from under her bed sheets with excitement and a twinkle in her bright, Chestnut eyes.  
  
"Alright. It all started in this very room, at that-" she was cut off by a loud knocking at the front door. "What's the matter, mother?"  
  
"Ana, remember that place I told you to hide in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, go and hide in it, and don't come out until I come to get you or when you hear all the people leave, alright?"  
  
"Yes, mother." The knocking had became louder at the front door and the mother hurried to get Ana to safety. As soon as Ana was safe she ran down the steps and opened the door. Two tall men in uniform were standing in front of her. "What can I do for you two gentlemen?"  
  
"We need you house madam."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For war purposes, that is all we can tell you." They took both her arms and took her to a truck and waited instructions from their commanding officer.  
  
* * *  
  
Ana stayed hidden until she heard the front door shut for the final time. 'I wonder where mother is and why those men were looking all over our house.' Ana crawled out from her hiding space and heard the nursery window open. She grabbed her wooden play sword and peeked around the corner to the figure in the open window. 'How did someone get all the way up here?' She slowly made her way toward the figure making sure she wasn't heard.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" The form started to talk out into the room. "Ah ha!" Ana jumped from her position swinging at the shadow. The person just lunged to one side and Ana was on the floor once again. "You know that would be more effective if the person you are trying to surprise doesn't hear you, right?" the figure held out his hand to help Ana off the floor. "Who do you think you are?" Ana started to yell at the intruder.  
  
"Well, who are you, and where is Wendy?"  
  
"How do you know my mother?"  
  
"Your Wendy's kid?"  
  
"Yeah, and the name's Ana, now answer my question, just who are you?"  
  
"Your mother never told you about Peter Pan?"  
  
"Peter . Pan? Oh yeah, prove it!" Peter jumped up from where he was standing and flew a few circles around the room. Ana covered her mouth with her hands and watched with disbelief as Peter stopped making circles and floated in mid air sitting Indian style. "Well now do you believe me?"  
  
"Your real!?"  
  
"Of course I'm real, what else would I be? Now answer my question. Where is Wendy?"  
  
"I don't know, some men came to the door and took mother with them when they left. And she told me to wait here until she gets back."  
  
"Well, I don't think she is coming back anytime soon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen Wendy for about Twelve years, but if she is the woman in that truck down there, I think they might think about taking her somewhere else for a while."  
  
"Oh no. Where are they taking her? If she doesn't come back, where am I going to go? There is no other place that I know of that is safe other then this house and this nursery."  
  
"Except Neverland."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one knows about Neverland except your mother, me, and you. How much safer can you get then that?"  
  
"But my mother ."  
  
"She'll be fine, and if she knows that you aren't here then you are with me, believe in me." Peter offered his hand out to Ana. "Well how do expect me to fly without fairy dust?"  
  
"Just hold on." Peter took her hand and led her to the window. "Wait a minute. I can't leave in my night clothes." Ana grabbed a bunch of clothes, with her favorite pair of running shoes and ran into the closest bathroom then changed. 'What's with girls and clothes?' Peter thought as he waited by the window. Ana stepped back into the nursery with a black pair of pants, and a dark blue shirt on. "Alright that feels better," she took out a rubber band and put her hair up into a ponytail, "Ready to go."  
  
"Right, now hold on." Ana grabbed onto Peter and he jumped out the window. As they flew out the window a pair of eyes watched as they flew out to the second star to the right a straight on till morning. "Hello Peter," Wendy whispered as the truck drove away with her in back, "Take care of my daughter for me." 


	2. First glimpse of Neverland

As Peter and Ana cleared through the clouds, Ana looked over Peter's shoulder for her first glance at Neverland. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Ana exclaimed. She pointed at all the things that her mother told her about in her story, "There is Mermaid lagoon, Skull Rock, and the Pirate's Bay!" Peter smiled at her; he could tell that she was going to like it here. "Hey Peter!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where is Tinkerbell?"  
  
"She's out with the lost boys on a hunting trip, they won't be back until tomorrow."  
  
"Can't wait to meet them." Peter and Ana went into a large tree and landed on a huge branch. Ana looked over the view of the whole land. She wanted to go and look at everything that she saw, even the pirate bay. Peter went over to a hole in the tree and pulled out something to drink. He came up to Ana and gave her one of the cups, "What happened to the lair that you guys had when my mother was here?"  
  
"Oh, we abandoned it when Hook found out about it."  
  
"Can we go see it?"  
  
"Sure," Peter said a little taken aback, "but I wasn't really expecting a girl wanting to go and see a room that is underground."  
  
"Well, it's not just any hole in the ground, it's the lair of the great Peter Pan." Peter blushed when Ana said that he was great, but then snapped out of it, 'What am I doing, she's a girl?'  
  
"So, are we going or what?" Peter nodded his head and Ana held Peter around the neck. He jumped off the branch and they headed down to the old lair. Then from down below the Lost Boys decided to come back early and saw Peter flying off with something on his back. The Lost Boys decided to follow and see what was going on, of course Tinkerbell wanted to see what, or who, Peter had on his back.  
  
Peter landed right outside of the entrance and let Ana off his back. Peter walked to the entrance and pulled a bearskin out of the way for Ana, "Thanks Peter." She walks in and starts to look around. 'Why did I do that?' He went in after her. Ana looked around and saw a little rocking chair that would be perfect for her size, and sat down in it. "That used to be your mother's rocking chair when she would read to me and the lost boys."  
  
"I know, she told me about the inscription that she made on the arm of the chair, although she would never tell me what it said and now I can't read it either. This is great Peter, thanks for bringing me here," Ana got up from the chair and went over to hug Peter. Peter, surprising himself, hugged back. She stepped back from the hug and stared into his eyes, he did the same, and they started to lean towards each other, when a bright light came between Ana and Peter. The bright light started to move fast around Ana's head, but when Ana just stood there smiling, it stopped and stood still in the air. "Hello, Tinkerbell." Tinkerbell didn't know what to think, who was this girl and how did she know who and what she was. "Tink, this is Ana," Peter said as if he read Tinkerbell's mind, "She's Wendy's daughter." Tinkerbell just put up her nose at the new arrival, 'Well that doesn't give her any reason to try and steal my man!' Tink thought to herself. "Tink, can you give some of your dust, so Ana can fly?" Tinkerbell wasn't too happy, but she did what Peter asked and gave Ana some of her dust. "Thank you, Tinkerbell," said Ana. "Now you can fly like me, Ana," said Peter as he put his arm on her shoulder. Then from outside all the Lost Boys started to cram into the old lair. "Hey Peter!" they all yelled at their leader, "We came back early and saw you flying this way with something on your back."  
  
"And we wanted to know what, or who, it was," added one of the twins.  
  
Peter introduced Ana again and who she was, and the Lost Boys were very excited, "Will you read us stories like Wendy used to?"  
  
"Do you have any stories that you like?"  
  
"Any of the ones from the book that your mother brought during one of her returning trips to Neverland."  
  
"Where is the book?"  
  
"It's in the new hang out."  
  
"Alright * yawn * I'll read you one, when we get back."  
  
"I don't think you should, Ana, you look tired," said Peter as he stepped next to her. "I'll be alright, Peter." Peter shrugged his shoulders and they were all off to the big tree and their living quarters. Ana stepped out of the lair and tried to fly, but couldn't. The lost boys didn't notice as they ran off to find the book. Tinkerbell followed them close behind, the father she got from Ana, the better she felt. Peter stopped and watched Ana as she tried to fly. "Try thinking-"  
  
"Of happy thoughts. I am, but it isn't working."  
  
"Maybe your just too tired," Peter came over to her signaled to hold on so he could fly her back to the new hang out.  
  
After landing, Ana read a story to the Lost Boys, and when she finished she found all of them asleep, and she too was almost falling asleep. She laid down on the floor and fell into a deep sleep. Peter opened his eyes and looked around the room and saw that all the Lost Boys and Ana were fast asleep. He went over to Ana and picked her up. He took her into another room and laid her on a bed of soft hay and covered her with a blanket. Peter smiled down at her and flew back up to his hammock to go back to sleep. Unknown to him Tinkerbell saw the whole thing from her little house, and turned bright red with envy at her new rival. 


	3. The Mermaid Lagoon swim

The next morning Ana woke up and looked around. Memories from the day before came back to her and realized where she was. She looked up above her to see if Peter was still in his hammock, but he woke up earlier then she did and went out flying. Ana stepped out into the sunlight, looked toward the sky and wondered about her family. 'I wonder where they took my mother?' In the middle of her thoughts she didn't see a pair of eyes watching her. 'What is this feeling that she gives me? I don't understand.' Just as she was going back inside Peter fell right in front of her from the branch above. "Ow! I never knew that falling would hurt this bad."  
  
"And I thought that you were the one that could fly."  
  
"I guess I wasn't thinking," Peter blushed bright red and smiled. Ana reached out her hand and helped Peter up off the ground. "Peter, do you think we can go and explore Neverland?"  
  
"Nah, I've already done that."  
  
"Well, I haven't. Please Peter," Ana looked at him with sad eyes and eventually Peter gave in. At first Ana wanted to fly, but after trying once again she couldn't stay up in the air. Peter had to carry her, but he didn't mind that much since she didn't weight that much, and he keeps getting a feeling whenever he is around her. "Where do you want to go first, Ana?"  
  
"You know Neverland the best," Peter flew up to the clouds to look over the whole island. "When your mother first came here she wanted to see the mermaids, do you want to start there?"  
  
"Why not?" They flew down to the mermaid lagoon and saw all the different mermaids coming to greet Peter. "Hey, girls!" Peter greeted. One of the mermaids looked at Ana and said, "Haven't I seen you before, dear?"  
  
"You have probably seen my mother, Wendy."  
  
"Oh, her. So she finally grew up, did she?"  
  
"Of course she did, or I wouldn't be here."  
  
"Well, since you are here, why not come for swim?" a red haired mermaid began to pull at Ana's pant leg. 'Oh no, when they did this to Wendy, she went ballistic,' Peter was on guard for Wendy's temper to come out of Ana's mouth, but instead something else came out. "Why not?" With that, Ana dove into the water and popped her head above the water and waved for the very confused Peter to come in. "Aren't you all going to come on in, I mean you invited me after all."  
  
"We did, didn't we girls?" asked one of the older mermaids, "Yes, we did." They all dove in after Ana, attempting to "drown" her like they tried with her mother. Peter jumped to the closest rock to the water and watched the scene below. Each mermaid tried her best to try and catch Ana. Ana kept dodging each tackle underwater. Peter sat up on land watching each dodge, 'What a girl. Wait a minute, what am I saying?!' Then one mermaid whispered to all the others for an all in one attack on Ana. Meanwhile Ana popped up from underwater, "Hey Peter, come on in!"  
  
"Ana, look out!" Ana looked down and saw all five mermaids rushing toward her. Ana dove under the water once again, deeper then what the mermaids were expecting. She pointed up at them and they all looked forward finding themselves hitting each other in the head. "Ha ha, ha ha!" Peter rolls with laughter looking at all the mermaids rubbing their heads and scowling at Ana. Ana climbs out of the lagoon and squeezes all the excess water from her clothes and hair that she could. "Thanks for the swim girls," Ana says as she walks over to the surprised, but laughing Pan, "So, where now Peter?"  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"What, my swimming? Oh, I love swimming, been doing it since I was six. My brother would always try to dunk me under the water so I got a lot of practice evading attacks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Peter? Peter? Are you alright?" Ana waved her hand in front of his face that had a very pleasant smile on it. "Ana ."  
  
"Right here Peter. Where are we going next?"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"I asked, where are we going now."  
  
"Oh, how about Skull Cave?"  
  
"Great! I always wondered what that was like in there." Peter had his eyes full of awe while staring at the girl in front of him. "What's the matter with that? I've always been curious."  
  
"Alright. Let's go!"  
  
"Bye mermaids! Thanks again for the swim!"  
  
"That girl is, is . Rrrr!" The red headed mermaid hit the water with her fist. 


	4. Late Night Flight

"That was great Peter!" Ana and Peter landed on a hill not to far away from the tree. "It's not over yet, look over at the tree." Ana looked up at the tree and saw all the lights of the Lost Boys. "Wow, it's like a Christmas Tree."  
  
"A Christmas tree?"  
  
"At Christmas, we put up a tree to put presents underneath. We put lights on it and a lot colorful bulbs. At the very top we put a beautiful star."  
  
"How did you get a real star down from the sky? I mean no matter how much I try I can't get one." Ana laughs under her breath, "What is so funny?"  
  
"It's not a real star, it's a fake one that lights up."  
  
"Oh." Peter turned to Ana and saw a tear stream down her face, "You're not very happy here are you?"  
  
"Oh, Peter it's not that. I love it here, but I miss my mother and family terribly."  
  
"Then we have to teach you how to fly."  
  
"I thought I only need a happy thought and then I can fly."  
  
"That's how it works, but it might be harder then I thought. I don't think you have that many happy thoughts with the war and not knowing where your family is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And we might need to teach you to be skillful with the sword because you never know when a pirate might show up."  
  
"Oh, we don't need to do that."  
  
"Really? Then un-guard!"  
  
"Uh, Peter?"  
  
"What? Now you don't know how to fight?"  
  
"No, I don't have a sword."  
  
"Oh, well here," Peter threw her an extra sword, that he carries ever since the last fight with Hook.  
  
"All right? Let's go."  
  
"Ready." Both lunged and slashed at each other. Peter jumped into the air and came down ready to catch Ana off guard. Ana saw him coming, she threw her sword up into the air and did a back flip. Peter landed with his sword in the ground. Ana quickly caught her sword and placed it in the middle of Peter's back. "What do you think now, Peter?"  
  
"Well, I won't be so quick to judge girls anymore." Ana lowered her sword and Peter put his dagger in his belt. "Any other talents that you want to tell me about?"  
  
"Other then self defense? Nope."  
  
"Alright. It's getting late, we should be getting back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Just one thing about flying."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Never go flying without proper supervision. Meaning me."  
  
"Fine." They made it back to the hang out, and as soon as they landed the Lost Boys asked for another story. After the story the Lost Boys feel asleep again, but this time Ana stayed up for a while. She walked into the room with the soft hay and tried to fall asleep. Eventually she did, and started to dream.  
  
'Mother? Father? Brother?' Ana spoke into the thick fog. 'Ana, we need to leave.'  
  
'Why? Why are you leaving me?'  
  
'Goodbye, Ana.'  
  
'NOOO!!!'  
  
Ana woke with a start and decided to step outside to get some fresh air. 'Mother, brother, father I hope all of you are all right. I miss you all.' Ana look over Neverland once again, but the moon on the ocean seemed like there were thousands of tiny diamonds or crystals floating on the waves. Ana sighed and tucked her legs into her chest, and then put her chin on top of her knees. One tear slowly flowed down her cheek. She stood up once again and walked to the edge of the branch, 'Ok, lets try this flying thing again.'  
  
Ana jumped thinking of Christmas, toys, her family and friends. At first she was starting to float in the air, but then felt herself falling and no matter how hard she tried to concentrate; she saw a small stream below her getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes and waited until she hit the water, but it never came. She felt two arms wrap around her waist, preventing her from falling. Ana looked up and saw Peter, "I thought I told you to never try to fly without proper supervision."  
  
"You also told me that I could fly like you."  
  
Peter let go of Ana and she skimmed the water below her with her feet, "Peter!" Before she could fall Peter came up behind her and took hold of her again. They both flew off the waterfall, laughing. Ana spread out her arms like she was flying and let the wind blow against her face and through her hair. Ana and Peter landed back on the hill there were earlier that night. "Why were you out this late?"  
  
"I needed to think."  
  
"About?"  
  
"My family, of course."  
  
"You know, you have to believe that they are fine. I know that Wendy used to be a little weak when she was here last, but what she did for you showed true courage. They will be fine."  
  
"Thanks Peter," Ana leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek, then leaned her head on his shoulder. Peter blushed redder then he ever has in his life, even more then when Tigerlilly rubbed noses with him. They both laid down and watched the Neverland stars glow in the sky. Ana soon fell asleep up against Peter and he decided to fly back and set her down into the hay. After setting her down he found that she wouldn't let him go. He sat down on the hay and let her sleep. He soon fell asleep with her in his arms watching her sleep.  
  
Ana woke up when the sun passed over her eyes. She was going to check if Peter was up before her again, but noticed there were arms around her. She looked up and saw a sleeping Peter, 'He stayed with me through the night.' Ana was surprised by his actions, she never knew that a boy could be that caring. Peter soon started to stir and opened his eyes. He looked down to see Ana staring back at him. Tinkerbell couldn't take anymore, she flew down and started to push at Ana. "Tink! What's the matter with you? Tink! Stop it leave her alone!" Tinkerbell started to push at her even more until she was at the edge of one of the branches. With one last push from Tinkerbell she fell over the edge. "Ana!" 


	5. Ana's Flight

Ana reached out her hand out into the air hoping to catch something, but found only air. 'Oh no, Peter!' Ana stared to think of all the things that she and Peter have done on the island so far: the exploring, flying, and just being together.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Wow this is what inside of Skull Cave looks like," Ana looks in all directions, admiring the cave. She spotted a small stump of rock on the floor of the cave and sat on it.  
  
"This must be the stump that Tigerlilly was tied to when you saved her from Captain Codfish."  
  
"Yep, that old Codfish. I can't believe that he is still alive."  
  
"I thought he would have been eaten by that Crocodile by now."  
  
"Nope, he is still alive and after me."  
  
"But he will never catch you, I know these things," she looked over at Peter and saw him facing the other way and then cleared his throat. "Hey Ana! Watch this!" Peter flew up to one of the rocks in the cave and started to impersonate Hook saying that he was a codfish. Ana started to laugh hysterically and roll on the ground barely containing herself.  
  
*~* End Flashback *~*  
  
'Peter,' a tear fell down her face, but she was smiling, 'I've never felt like this about someone. I don't know where my family might be, but I know that they are fine thanks to you. I just don't believe in you Peter, I love you." She looked down at the ground and was surprised to see that the ground wasn't coming toward her anymore. She stopped a few feet above the stream and rocks.  
  
She looked above her and saw Peter finally jumping off his branch of the tree. He dove down after her, but then stopped in mid-air. Ana had her feet on the ground like she had just steeped off a small step. 'How did she survive the fall?' Peter just floated there surprised and speechless. He finally flew down to Ana who had a huge smile on her face. "Ana, how did you survive that fall?"  
  
"I actually stopped myself, Peter! I found my happy thought!"  
  
"You can fly now?"  
  
"Yes, I can finally fly!" She jumped into the air, and for the first time she didn't fall. She flew around in loops and circles. Peter jumped up and joined her in her first flying experience.  
  
Tinkerbell looked down expecting to see her on the ground finally gone, but she was up and flying. She couldn't believe it; she thought that she would have been a gone for good. Tinkerbell flew out from her house and off to Pirates bay, to talk to someone who might help her with her new rival.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it is so short, but I don't like having a cliffhanger from my last chapter. 


	6. The Plan

Ana and Peter sit and watch the sun as it soars over Pirate Bay. Ana looked toward the sky, 'Now that I can finally fly I can go find my family.' She looked over at Peter, sitting above her on a large rock playing his flute. 'But I can't help staying here.' Peter looked down at her with a kind of sad face, "Well now that you can fly, are you going back?" Ana looked over the horizon and sighed, "I don't know. . ."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, I do want to know where my family is, but there are things keeping me here."

"Such as?" Peter tried to keep the excitement in his voice down.

"Well, the Lost Boys will miss their stories."

"I could always bring you back."

"Not when I'm older, I'll probably be too busy."

"That won't be for a while though." Ana turned up to Peter surprised; "You don't care if I grow up?"

"I want you to do what you want to do," Peter looked out into the ocean, "even if that means that you grow up." Ana kept her eyes on Peter as she flew up to him on the rock. "Peter there is another reason that I don't want to go back."

"What is that?" Peter looked into her eyes and she turned away. "I . . .I . . ." she couldn't tell him yet, she just couldn't get it out, "can't say."

"Why?" Peter grabbed both her hands and held them in his.

"I. . . I just can't," Ana turned back to see him eye to eye.

"Don't you trust me?" Peter said leaning closer to her.

"It's not that Peter, I trust you with my life. It's just that . . . that. . ." Ana couldn't end her sentence as Peter closed the rest of the gap and their lips met in their first kiss. Ana wrapped her arms around him as he put one of his hands behind her head and the other on her back. She couldn't help but love him for who he is, ad he couldn't help but fall for her, for being her. As they broke apart Ana was about to cry, she know that one day, now matter when, she would have to go home. No matter how much she loved him, she would be leaving one way or another. Ana flew off into the forest trying to hide her tears. "Ana. . ."

***

"Now what do you want, Pixy?" Tinkerbell stood before Hook, trying to convince him to a plan to get rid of Ana, but watching her back at the same time. "So you want us to capture this Ana girl? How would that benefit me, my dear?" Tinkerbell went on to explain, on paper, that if Ana is gone Peter wouldn't care about Hook and that he wouldn't cause anymore problems. "Hmmm. . . sounds like a good plan, and we will both get what we really want." Tinkerbell's face lit up with the thought of Ana gone and having Peter all to herself came to mind. Tinkerbell shook his Hook and flew off to put the plan into motion.

***

Ana sat in the Mermaid lagoon looking at all the sea life underneath the crystal clear waters. The mermaids looked at Ana and knew that something was amiss about the young girl's spirit. They also knew that a girl that can swim like she was a mermaid herself must be pure in heart. Ana's eyes started to water once again when she tried to figure out how to find her family, but then stay with the one that she truly loved. She saw her vision get blurry as her tears made small ripples on the surface of the water by her feet. The red headed mermaid came up to her, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," Ana wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"Then why are you leaking water from your eyes?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Please, just leave me alone," the mermaids stared to go back to their normal business. Ana looked up in the sky and saw a tiny flying light going in all directions. Tinkerbell finally landed and started to wave her hands everywhere. "Tinkerbell, what's the matter?" Tinkerbell motioned like she was playing a flute and stared to panic again. "Peter is in trouble?" Tinkerbell nodded her head and pointed in a direction. "Let's go Tinkerbell." Tinkerbell pointed to the old, underground hideout. Ana landed and walked in without hesitating. 'Peter has saved my life more then enough times, I'll do anything to save his.' Tinkerbell made a loud bell-like charm, "What was that Tinkerbell?" Ana turned around, but a net fell over her before she could react. When she instinctively reached for her sword (that she forgot at the tree), a strong hand placed a cloth over her mouth and she started to black out. She could hear a sinister voice, "Thank you, Miss Bell." And then a very happy charm from a very happy fairy.

***

Peter looked all over the island trying to find Ana, 'Why do I feel this strongly for her? Why did I kiss her? Ah, who I'm I kidding? I actually love her.' Peter dropped by the Tree and saw a piece of paper on the bed. It read:

_Dear Peter,_

I left to go and find my family. I hope you can forgive me. I hope to see you again some day.

With Love,

Ana

Peter didn't think that she was actually leaving, especially since they had that talk about her second thoughts about going back. He noticed that above Ana's signature there was something marked out. He looked at it very closely and finally could make out the first word: captain. Peter took the letter in his hand and crushed it up. "That old codfish! I will take care of him once and for all!" Peter hadn't noticed it yet, but he was starting to cry at the thought of what Hook might be planning for Ana. Tinkerbell got up and tried to stop Peter, saying that maybe Ana had really gone home, but he wouldn't listen, he knew that Hook had taken Ana, and that is all it took. "Tink! Stop it! I'm going!" Tinkerbell tried one last time, but Peter flew around her and off to Hook's ship.


	7. The Final Fight

Ana rubbed her eyes as she tried to focus on what was going on. She tried to sit up, but her head stared to swirl. She slowly tried to sit up again and finally succeeded. She saw that she was in a room that she has never seen before. She looked down and saw that she was wearing something different. 'On no they didn't,' she got up and looked in a mirror at the other side of the room, 'They put me in a dress!' She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she didn't look that bad in it. It was made almost completely of white lace. Her sleeves came down to her wrists, and both were made of a sheer, see through material. The lace and white fabric flowed down from her waist. It was tight fitting at the top and at the waistline, but it did show off her figure. She looked under the skirt of the dress and saw that her black pants were still underneath. 'Thank goodness, I can still run if I have to.' She put the skirt down and looked in the mirror once again. Her hair was put up into a type of a bun, but with curls coming out the back of it, with a white bow to keep it all up. "It looks quite charming on you." Ana looked over at the entrance to her room.

"Captain J. Hook, I presume."

***

Peter set off straight to the ship. Every step of the way Tinkerbell was trying to stop Peter from continuing. "Tink, I know that you don't think very fondly of Ana, but please help me." Tinkerbell said nothing and kept her straight face. "I used to be able to count on you for anything, Tink. What happened?" Peter raced ahead to the ship before it was too late, while Tinkerbell stayed behind thinking of the question asked.

***

"Tell me, my dear, do you Peter Pan?"

"Yes. Your one true adversary?"

"A mere child is no adversary."

"Really? Then losing your left hand was your own doing? And you purposely foil your own schemes?" Ana looked at Hook very amused as she saw him trying to keep his temper in check. "My dear, those were only times when I didn't keep up my guard."

"Then it might be safe to say that you don't use your guard at all."

Hook leaned over to her, "You are trying my patience, girl. And you know as well as I do that I could kill you very easily."

"Now, that's no way to treat a guest on your ship, Captain."

"I might as well cut to the chase. Where is Peter Pan hiding?"

"Like I would tell you, you old Codfish!"

"I was hired by Miss Bell to take you away as our mop girl, or just to kill you, but if what she said is true about Peter, then you might be more use to me then a mop girl."

"What about Peter?"

"Oh, only that after you left he wouldn't care about me anymore and leave me alone. He would be too sad. But now I think that you would be the perfect bait."

"Never Hook! I would never hurt Peter! Even if it means that I would never see my family again!"

"I don't think that you have much of a choice in the matter my dear." Hook grabbed Ana by her arms and tied them together. He took her outside to the deck of the ship. "And now you cooperate." Hook put his sword up to her back. "Yeah right."

***

Peter watched from below the plank. He saw all the pirates listening to the old codfish go on about one of his new plans. He looked just to the right of Hook and saw Ana with her hands tied behind her back. Peter then looked closer and saw that she was wearing a dress. He didn't understand why she didn't like them too much, she looked great in them. He kind of wished that she wore them more often when she was here. Peter started for his blade, but then listened to what Hook asked Ana, "So are you going to join our family, or do we have to get rid of you?"

"I would never join you, Codfish!" Peter flew to the top of the mast and watched Hook's reaction. "How dare you refuse my offer!" Hook took his sword up and as his arm came down, "Hook! I thought you would be expecting me." Hook missed his target, and instead cut Ana's ropes instead. Ana tried to jump off the bridge of the ship, but Hook caught her by the arm. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Let her go Hook! It's me you want!"

"That your right, boy." Hook pushed Ana down to the lower deck of the ship. Surrounded by other pirates, Ana tried to fly, but the heavy lace of her dress was weighing her down. Peter went down and gave her his extra sword. "Thanks Peter," Ana kissed him on the cheek and then tore off the skirt of the dress. "Finally, now I can walk and not have to worry about tripping over the skirt." She now had only the top portion of the dress on with her black pants underneath. Side by side, Ana and Peter fought the pirates and then Ana saw that she could handle the rest . "Peter, I can handle this, go and take care of the big Codfish." Peter nodded his head and went to the captain, "You tried to take away the most important thing to me. That wasn't very captain like." Peter an Hook fought, and it soon turned into a full force sword fight. Peter tripped over the rope that was around Ana's arms and fell backwards. Hook brought down his hook, only for it to be stopped by Peter's blade. "And now we finish this boy!" Hook took out his sword. "Peter!" Ana finished with the last pirate and ran to help Peter. As soon as she got close enough Hook turned and stabbed her with his sword. "I told you to cooperate." An dropped to her knees and looked past Hook to Peter. "Peter . . ." Ana fell te rest of the way laying on the deck, motionless. "No! Ana!" Peter saw Hook raise his sword above his head, when Tinkerbell flew in distracted Hook just long enough for Peter to get out. "Thanks Tink!" Hook turned around just in time to see Peter push him over the side of the ship. Hook then heard in all too familiar sound from below, "Tick, tock, tick, tock." It was the last thing that the captain heard. Peter went to Ana and held her in his arms, "Ana . . . Ana."

Ana opened her eyes to meet with Peter's. "Peter, the last reason that I didn't want to go back-"

"Ana, you shouldn't talk right now."

"I love you," Ana went limp in Peter's arms, "Ana, Ana please wake up."


	8. Back Home

"Ana, Ana, wake up." Ana shot open her eyes, but it took a few seconds for them to adjust to the light. She looked around the room and saw the person who was calling her name. "Mother?" Wendy stood over her young daughter and tried to keep her down on the bed. "Shhh, don't get up that wound might get even worse if you strain it too much." Ana looked down and saw that she still had the stab wound, but now it was bandaged and cleaned. "Mother, what happened?"

"Apparently, you had quite an adventure."

"You didn't tell the doctors that I went to Neverland, did you?"

"Of course not, I told them that you went missing, and then I found you on the street with the stab wound."

"How did I get back?"

"You were carried to the house."

"But the army-"

"They didn't need the house anymore."

"Who carried me?"

"I don't know, I didn't see their face, but their voice sounded familiar. It sounded like something that I heard long ago. And this was in your pocket," Wendy leaned over and gave a piece of paper tied to a little glass bottle filled with dust.

"What is it?" Looking at the bottle she knew right away that it was fairy dust, "Thank you, Tinkerbell." She opened the piece of paper. She noticed that it was written in a hurry and that there were tearstains on it.

__

Dear Ana,

I hope you are alright. I didn't know what to do, you were slipping away, and I couldn't help. I couldn't be selfish and keep you in Neverland, because even if your body was there, I would still lose you. I brought you back to your window, back to your mother. I don't think I will be coming back anymore, I was coming too often to see your mother, and that made me age a year, what would happen if I came to visit you? I would want to stay forever. This is the first time that I ever felt this way about a girl, or anyone for that matter. I love you. And I hope that you will have a wonderful life. Thanks for believing in me.

With Love,

Peter

Ana started to bawl into her mother's shoulder. She had lost the only one that she loved, just like she had wanted to prevent. Ana knew that it not only hurt her, but Peter was also torn by their separation. "Mother, what do I do? I love him."

"What does our heart tell you, Ana?" Wendy looked down at her daughter, and stroked her hair once again for comfort. "I have no heart with me, mother," Wendy looked confused at her daughter, "It's back in Neverland. Flying and protecting that mystical island." Wendy bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Just rest now, you've been through a lot." Ana kept the bottle of fairy dust in her hand looking at it through her blurring vision.

***

Peter sat back in his hammock and watched he birds fly overhead. He looked at two particular birds that flew side by side. They did loops and circles in the air coping each other's moves. It has only been a week since he took Ana back to her world, but it seems like another twenty-five years went by, and he so wanted to just fly up into the sky and head for her window once again, just to see her smile again. But he couldn't because if he did he would want to stay, and he is needed here. When he took her back, he knew that he would have to come back to Neverland because he couldn't risk aging, and he had to leave her, to save her.

Tinkerbell has been forgiven and sits in her house watching Peter, just sit and stare out into the sky. She has never seen him sad, or crying, but the past week has brought both. She has tried to comfort her dear Peter, but found that it doesn't help. She has tried to get him to play any of his games, but he wouldn't even play one. She was getting worried, if he doesn't start playing he won't be able to fly, because he won't have any happy thoughts. But she was wrong, he had one last happy thought: Ana. But thinking of her only gave more tears. She never knows if those tears were happy or sad, and neither did Peter. 

Peter went for a fly around Neverland and after going to all the places he could think of, he headed back to the tree. He looked into the main room and saw the Lost Boys huddled around the book that Wendy left those many years ago, and the one that Ana was reading to them only a week ago. Peter went into his room and fell asleep on his hammock.

Later that night a figure appeared at the ledge of the branch. Peter glided down from his hammock so not to be seen and took hold of his sword. He came up behind the shadow and tried to ambush it. "Ah ha!" The figure only leaned to the right and sent Peter to the floor. "You know, someone once told me that, that attack would be more effective if the person that you are trying to ambush doesn't hear you." The figure held out their hand and helped Peter up. "Oh yeah, and who might that be?!" Tinkerbell came over to see what all the commotion was about and shone some light on the scene. 

"You," Tinkerbell's light lit up Ana's face into full view. Peter couldn't believe it. Was she really here? Or was it another one of his dreams? He raised his hand up to her face and held it in his hand. He felt her warmth, and felt the feeling that has been missing from his heart for the past week. Ana held his hand to her face and then took a step closer to him. He moved his other hand up to her face to hold it in both hands, and lifted her head up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed the space that was left between them. Their lips met in a loving, passionate kiss. After breaking the kiss Ana just rested her head on Peter's shoulder and hugged him tightly. 

"Ana, I thought you wanted your family."

"Peter, my family will always be in my heart, but without you, I have no heart." Ana just hugged him tighter and she knew that she was home. After all:

"Home is where the heart is."


End file.
